The thrust of the project is the design, testing, and evaluation of instruments and strategies for measuring vital functions during anesthesia and surgery in order to reduce intra- and postoperative morbidity and mortality. The computational facilities of the project allow prediction of outcome not only by traditional trend analysis but also by discriminate analysis which included pre- and intraoperative data. Data for these analyses are collected by the team that screens patients preoperatively, monitors them intraoperatively, and assesses outcome postoperatively. Intraoperative variables measured include blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, inspired oxygen, as well as systolic time intervals and time tension indices. The project emphasizes noninvasive, continuous and automated approaches and uses dog experiments to define the noninvasive measurements in terms of standard invasive techniques under a variety of conditions. The program project uses a clinical laboratory consisting of a suite of 14 operating rooms connected to an adjacent computer room which houses a PDP 11/20 and 11/34. This clinical laboratory is run by a core group made up of computer, biometry, and instrumentation teams.